monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Voltaic Tetsucabra
A surprisingly strong subspecies of Tetsucabra that can use the Thunder element. It can only be encountered at G-Rank. Physiology The Voltaic Tetsucabra has the exact same body shape as it's normal counterpart, but it's entire body is yellow (except for the tail, which remains the same colour) and constantly crackling with the Thunder element. It is also slightly bigger than your average Tetsucabra. Abilities The Voltaic Tetsucabra has the same abilities as the normal Tetsucabra, but with a few changes. All of it's attacks use the Thunder element, it can spit 3 globs of stamina-draining electricity in a row and it can cover itself with the Thunder element while in the air, and when it hits the ground, it creates a shock wave of electricity. It also has a new move where it slams it's tail on the ground, creating a puddle of electricity. If hunters touch this puddle, they will take minor damage and will be inflicted with Thunderblight and Paralysis. When the Voltaic Tetsucabra goes into rage mode, it's tail will be covered in electricity. Touching the tail while it is in rage mode will cause Thunderblight, but no damage. Surprisingly, the Voltaic Tetsucabra is as strong as a Silver Rathalos. Behavior The Voltaic Tetsucabra isn't hyper aggressive, but it's isn't the friendliest monster either. It often preys on small herbivores such as Rhenoplos, Aptonoth and Kelbi, small Bird Wyverns such as Ioprey, Jaggi, Velociprey. But the Voltaic Tetsucabra's favorite prey are Genprey and Thunderbugs. They feed on these monsters because they supply the Voltaic Tetsucabra's Thunder and Paralysis sac with Thunder and Paralysis energy. The Voltaic Tetsucabra's main predators are the Lagiacrus family. The Voltaic Tetsucabra can do nothing to hurt them, as the Lagiacrus will just absorb the Thunder attacks. Habitat The Voltaic Tetsucabra's main habitat is the Tower. It has also been seen in the Sunken Hollow, Heaven's Mount and even in the Everwood. Materials and Carving Chances G-Rank V.Tetsucabra Shard: 34% body carve Description: A yellow scale covered in electricity. It can kill a person just by them touching it. V.Tetsucabra Cortex: 20% body carve Description: '''An electrified carapace that is constantly pulsing with electricity. Can the electricity even run out? V.Tetsu Hardclaw: 18% body carve '''Description: A rigid, yellow claw with electricity running through it. One swipe can level an entire building. Voltaic Visage: 18% body carve Description: A terrifying, yellow skull filled with electricity. The jaw is strong enough to lift a Kecha Wacha. V.Tetsucabra Gnawrl: 10% body carve Description: '''An electrifying fang. One bite would be enough to paralyze a Rathalos. S-Rank V.Tetsucabra Shard+: 34% body carve '''Description: A neon yellow scale from a Voltaic Tetsucabra. Can power an entire city with the electricity inside it. V.Tetsucabra Plastron: 20% body carve '''Description: '''A shell covered in electricity. An electric power that is unimaginably powerful resides inside. V.Tetsu Shockcrusher: 18% body carve '''Description: '''A claw with the ability to level entire buildings. Can paralyze with ease. Voltaic Visage+: 18% body carve '''Description: '''A horrifyingly strong jaw. Can dig up and lift islands. V.Tetsucabra Gnawrl+: 10% body carve '''Description: '''A fang sharper than a Zinogre horn. Monsters run in fear when they see this. Trivia Name candidates for Voltaic Tetsucabra were: Volt Tetsucabra and Electric Tetsucabra. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:MegaBeedrill